Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) has developed as an extremely important tool in the practice of diagnostic medicine. Performing a MRI scan of a human subject can provide a clear high resolution internal image of the human cardiovascular system for instance, and can help identify the current structure and function of a person's heart or blood vessels, for example.
MRI scans of the cardiovascular system, typically operate by collecting and measuring bio-potential signals, such as an electrocardiogram (ECG) signal. The ECG signal produces the rhythmical contractions of heart muscle pumping blood to the lungs and the body. For instance, the ECG signal can be used as a trigger for the MRI to produce images such that the heart can be imaged at the same point in its cyclic rhythm. A variety of machinery and components may be used in order to obtain and measure an ECG signal from a subject within a MRI scanner in order to obtain and process an image, such as an MRI scanner, wires, leads, connectors, and other components that conduct and generate electrical interference, or noise. Because ECG signals are typically low voltage signals, the presence of noise can be problematic for the collecting and measuring of ECG signals.
Within an MRI scanner, electrical magnetic noise may typically be collected and measured using special MRI compatible ECG leads for measuring electrical activity. For example, additional leads may be attached to a subject for the specific purpose of collecting and measuring noise only, or leads that typically collect and measure electrical signals (e.g., of the heart) may concurrently also collect and measure noise. However, traditional leads may be bulky, cumbersome and numerous, or may be otherwise unable to accurately measure overall electrical interference. Thus, there is a perceived opportunity to improve the lead arrangement and configuration used for collecting and measuring noise only reference signals in a magnetic resonance imager for better processing of measured electrical signals.